The story of Jade West
by imaginevictorious
Summary: Do you ever think that the reason Jade is so mean is because she is hiding the truth ? Maybe her childhood has effected er now..


Victorious Fanfiction #1  
Tittle : The story of Jade West

This is the story of Jade West ..

Dear Diary,  
So, I was cleaning though my old draws and shelfs looking for my new pair of scissors. Obviously I didn't find them, but anyway I was going through all these old boxes, and I found this diary.. Wow the last time I wrote in this diary I was 10 year old and now I'm 17.. Goes to show how much I hate diary writing.  
So my mum isn't home at the moment, she is working late as usual. And my step father .. I actually don't pay attention to him. So might as well right a diary entry. Lately I've been thinking about when I was 10.. I had so many memories. Like when I first met Cat, when my sister left, when my parents got divorced, when James entered my life .. It all changed. Well I have a couple of hours, might a well right down my thoughts.

In those 2 weeks I met Cat ,also my sister left and my parents got divorced. All I remember of Hayley is that me and her use to be very different , she had straight light hair, where I had dark curly hair. Even though me and Hayley had our differences I still loved her. I can't believe I'm saying this. I remember these two whole week, clear as crystal.

It was March 2008. The start of the week and I had my first day of school. Every six months I was moving schools, I hated it. Always got teased for being the " new girl "  
Mum always got a new job so then we were moving twice a year. At this time mum and dad had been fighting , Hayley just turned 16 and James was always coming for weird interviews with mum. I always got suspicious. So obviously when I got to school I was teased. And was being teased for the whole week. All the teasing has probably made me the way I am today.

So the next memory was a Thursday morning in the same week I had just started school. I had just gotten back from school. I walked in the house to see Hayley and mum arguing. I couldn't exactly pick out what they were saying, but I knew it wasn't good. After about 15 minutes of fighting Hayley stormed off to her room. I walked into Hayley's room and saw her packing her stuff into a suit case.. I asked her what she was doing , I really hoped she wasn't trying to escape. She stopped what she was doing and turned around and gave me the sweetest smile and said to me " Sweetie, Jade, I can't keep living life with mum telling me what to do , with mum and dad always fighting. I have to go, escape, move leave. " I starred at her as she put her hand on my shoulder. I asked her if this was forever. " Jade, I'm leaving, gone forever." When she said that I think I was going to explode, Hayley was the only person who made me feel safe and I could talk to her any time I'd like.

She saw that I was about to cry. She turned away quickly and grabbed something. Her last words to be we're long but I still remember them , they were " Jade, I love you and I'll miss you forever. You are my baby sister. You are the only one here who made me feel happy, but I just can't stay. Promise me you will look after your self. " She then handed me 2 things. One a photo frame, with a picture of me and her in it from Christmas last year. I still have that now. And two a necklace with a heart, I had one half you had the other. I still where it today. After then you were gone. I spend that whole night and the next day crying , I didn't eat or even go to school. I even get emotional about this today.

Now the next week was a little better. It was a Tuesday morning and I was ready to go to school. I remember that everywhere I went for the past week a awkward small red head was always there. Well on Tuesday I guess was the day she decided to talk to me. I was eating lunch, on a table, all alone. Then this awkward small girl came with her lunch and sat with me. At first I didn't realize she was there. Until she started talking. I don't exactly remember all the words she had said but I remember her telling me we name was Cat. Even though Cat was a awkward small red head, we came real far as close friends. 7 years now. The next day ( Wednesday ) I speed the whole day with Cat. After school she took me to her favorite park, and she showed me around. It was like the best day. It's like I had a sister. Then I realized it was 5:00, I told her I had to go. But she wouldn't let me go without her walking me home.

When I got to my house, I waved good bye. She was a nice friend to have around. On the way home I told her what just happened last week. I walked it the house, late. I new I was gonna get a massive grounding. But no. I walked in and see mum and dad fighting this time. So many things they were fighting about. The reason for Hayley's leave, the interviews with, James , us always moving and many other reasons. My dad caught me in the corner of his eye, agh he started yelling at me, which caused my mum to start yelling at him about yelling at me. I couldn't cope with this. So I just went to my room. About half an hour later, I heard the screaming and yelling again.

Mum yelling, dad screaming. I didn't understand why. The last words I heard was " I wish we never married " " you caused Haley to run away " " who the hell is James " " Jade doesn't have a healthy life ". That was the end. They didn't have a proper divorce. My life was just slowly fading apart. The next day I was at school telling Cat everything that had happened. Then the weekend had come. It was just me and my mum. I thought it had all finally stopped. Until James walked in...

Well we all know how step fathers act before they are actually married. If you know what I mean. If you don't.. great. So I don't need to tell you more about my " step father " but the fact that he ruined my life. I hate him. I miss my father, I haven't seen him in ages. The last time I saw him was at my production " well wishes " He seemed happy. So all I can say about James is that, he met mum at work, he always came for interviews, and then when my parents separated, he always had these dates with her.

What I'm going to tell you about, is the day he asked her to marry him. The worst day of my life. So it was a Sunday morning and he was in the house as always. He made her this special desert thing. When she ate it she found " the ring " then he went on his knees. He was about to say the words. But then I ran in the room and screamed " MUM MUM COME QUICKKK " She didn't come. She then yelled at me saying " JADE HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU " I ran to my room a cried. After he proposed to her, he left about 1 hour later. She came to my room and was yelling at me. I explained that It all happened to quick.

Now, even today, mum never ever talks about dad, she doesn't even let him visit. She has totally forgotten about him. All she cares about is her work, money and James. What a nice mum she doesn't even care about me. She is lucky she still has me.

I've wrote alot in this diary today. Man how much I HATE diary writing. It causes me pain. Ad not the good kind. Well that all I would like to share for now. My emotions won't show at all, that's when I be mean it's just me hiding pain and scared ness. So cya diary.


End file.
